


Danganronpa v3 Rewrite

by tjisawindow



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental Death, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character Development, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Multi, Murder, One-Sided Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Rewrite, Strangulation, angie doesnt try to convert people to atua, characters change from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjisawindow/pseuds/tjisawindow
Summary: Basically, My friend did a danganronpa rewrite, and he's currently making it, and I've decided to make one as well but in my own fashion! Hope yall enjoy
Relationships: Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Kudos: 5





	Danganronpa v3 Rewrite

The first thing Kaede Akamatsu felt when she awoke was her arms pressed to her torso slightly. In her panic she she pressed onto the loose, navy blue wall in front of her, which opened to reveal a very bright light. Turns out the loose wall wasn't even a wall and the tight room she awoke in was not a room at all. Instead, it was a locker inside a vine-covered classroom. "Wh-What the hell?" The blonde called out. Her memory was hazy, remembering where she was lead to only one answer,

Hope's Peak Academy.

She was a first-year there, being the ultimate pianist of class 79. She used her intellect to infer that this classroom was in Hope's Peak. But, why were the windows covered in rusted barbed wire and the walls were layered with more plants than her local greenhouse? All these questioned roamed her head as she managed to stand up, brushing off her magenta skirt. The room fell to silence as she looked around the room. "How did I even get here?" She asked to air in the room, obviously getting no response. Kaede looked above the green chalkboard to see...a monitor? "Whats that doi-" she spoke before getting interrupted by a second locker opened. From inside the locker fell out a boy, wearing a black and grey striped school uniform, a black cap, and some black sneakers. He looked very pale and skinny. "Woah- You okay there?" Kaede asked.

The boy's face lifted up from the cold floor to the sound of Kaede's question. His grey eyes stared back into her dark lavender. "Uhh-Uhh, Y-yeah. Thanks," the emo said. his hands grabbed onto Kaede's which helped him stand up. "Well looks like I wasn't the only one who was stuffed into a locker," Kaede joked with a small smile. She tended to do that to make others not freak out, which seemed to work with the slightly taller male, as he chuckled awkwardly. "Uhh- I should introduce myself, I'm Shuichi Sahara, Ultimate Detective, S-Sorry for not saying it sooner." HE spoke, voice a bit raspy from the fall. Kaede smiled and said back, "I'm Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist!"

"A detective? Seems like a fun job!" Kaede said cheerfully. She wasn't lying, it did seem like fun to solve different mysteries. Shuichi seemed to disagree though.

"Not really, I don't really deserve the title anyway, since I've only solved one case and I'm still in training.." He said awkwardly, his eyes being hidden away by his hat. "That's stupid! IF you earned a damn ultimate title you should own up to it!" She said in a rather aggressive tone, slightly freaking out Shuichi. "Uhh sorry, I get rather angry when people don't own up to their talents. You've earned that title, whether you're in training or not!" Kaede explained and Shuichi blushed, embarrassed about saying it now.

"Right sorry, but do you think there are others around? I don't think there's only the two of us.." He said after the same questions Kaede had about the decor and cleanliness of the room were asked. "Well, I was told in my acceptance letter that our initiation and student tour will start at the gym, so why not head there?" Kaede suggested. Shuichi nodded, "It is a theory." He said awkwardly. "That is a theory, but no theory is wrong until proven right!" Kaede said and walked to the door of the classroom, swerving around student desks that looked surprisingly cleaned. Once she opened the door the scenery wasn't much different from the classroom. Light-colored walls, rusty barbed wire on the windows, and weeds and or plants everywhere on the walls and floor. "Okay, this is definitely NOT Hope's Peak Academy. There's no way such an amazing school would look like this!" Kaede explained as she picked at some of the weeds on the floor.

"Yeah, this school looks like it's been closed down for decades!" Shuichi agreed as he seemed to mentally take note of the barbed wire. "If this was really the Hope's Peak, there wouldn't be barbed wire on the windows and those weird monitors!" He added and this got Kaede thinking as she walked down what she assumed was a hallway. "I'm taking a random guess here but what if this isn't Hope's Peak?" The way Shuichi's face reacted to her theory confirmed that it was a crazy thought. She was happy that it was dropped and they didn't talk much more until Kaede decided to speak up.

"You know, Shuichi, as weird as this situation is, I'm glad I'm with you of all people!" Shuichi took a second to reel in what he had heard before his cheeks became dusted with pink. It was very noticeable on his pale tone, which Kaede thought was rather cute. "Oh- uhh- I- Thanks, K-Kaede." He muttered out quietly before turning the corner. Kaede followed and around that corner was a big red door, and a sign on top labelled 'GYM'. "Well that was easy." Kaede remarked as she and Shuichi pushed open the door. She expected to see a weed filled gym with no one inside but she got something very different.

Inside the gym was weedless, but more importantly there was fourteen other people. They all stood out in their own heights and presentation. "M-More people? A-And a pair?" A blue haired girl called out. "Whoa, there's so many people here!" Kaede said as Shuichi seemed to shy away from everyone. "Is this it?" Another person called out. More people started chattering and everything had gotten rather loud. The only thing louder was Kaede's voice a few moments later, saying "Everyone! SHUT UP!" The silence washed over the room as they looked over at Kaede. "Can we stop talking over everyone? Why don't we introduce ourselves?" She suggested and everyone seemed to agree.

"Im Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist." She said confidently and looked over at SHuichi. He seemingly clamed up, looking away from everyone and hiding his face via his hat. "This emo boy right here is Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective." She announced, some people chuckling at the emo remark. Shuichi smiled slightly to kaede, silently saying a 'thank you'. "Thats us, so now who wants to go next?" She said but no one said anything. She looked at the first person she laid eyes on and that seemed like enough motivation for him to speak.

The boy was the shortest one here. Even with his short stature, he was a bit intimidating with his leather jacket, black eyes with seemingly no pupils, and his cigarette candy. Kaede expected a higher voice for him, but her and some others seemed very surprised by his deep voice saying, "I am whats left of Ryoma Hoshi, Ultimate Tennis Pro, Im merely an empty husk of what he once was. "Weren't you arrested?" Shuichi asked, causing a chuckle from Ryoma. "Yeah I was, but they let me out to attend here, though this isnt where I expected to be." He explained which everyone seemed to nod at. "Alright, thanks! Anyone wanna go next?" Kaede questioned.

Kaede's eyebrows furrowed slightly when no one stepped up. "If you dont go i'll make you-" "Ill go!" A girl said, cutting Kaede off. The girl who spoke had green braids that fell to her ankles. She wore a light blue school uniform with a cropped shirt, and a green flower on the back of her head. "I was saving up my energy to make my introduction! Im Tenko Chabashira, Ultimate Aikido-Master! HIYAH!" She said, raising her hands up into a aikido chop. "An Aikido master? I thought you were the ultimate weirdo." A short red-haired girl said. Kaede was definitely confused by the remark, wondering what so meant but Tenko seemed to blush and light up. "Im not weird, you beautiful Mage! Im no degenerate male!" She explained, her face looking at all the males with a contorted, scrunched up face. The girl Tenko referred to as a 'beautiful mage' seemed very weirded out by the comment. "Well you're cute for an Aikido Master!" Kaede says with a smile. Tenko immediately turned redder than a tomato and squealed. "It wasnt from Himiko, but it wasn't a pervy comment from a degenerate, but from a girl!" She exclaimed. Everyone was weirded out by her behavior, but Kaede asked a=the important question, "Himiko? Whos Himiko?"

"Nyeh...I hoped she wouldn't say my name.." The short red haired girl said. She wore a mage hat and what seemed to be an organization uniform. "Im the girl she was talking about. The Ultimate Mage, Himiko Yumenoooo." Everyone seemed confused by her ultimate, which she noticed all their attention and also clamed up. "N-Nyeh...B-But Im more well known as,,,t-the Ultimate M-Magician..." "YEAH BUT SHE'S A MAGE! AND SHES MY MAGE AND IF YOU TRY AND TAKE HER FROM ME ILL PRACTICE NEO-AIKIDO ON YOU!" Tenko shouted out. Everyone, including Himiko was a bit creeped out by her announcement but decided to ignore for now.

"I suppose I will go next." A tall man said. Out of everyone, he seemed to have one of the more unique fashion sense. His olive green military-styled uniform was buttoned closed, brandished with a red armband around his left arm, and had many different chains on. His very long, beautiful dark hair was far more well kept than any of the girls and guys hair. His mask did hide his neck and the bottom half of his face. "Kekeke, I am Korekiyo Shinguji, Ultimate Anthropologist. Though I specialize in folklore, all humanity is Beautiful." He said. His voice was charming,very smooth and feminine, which Kaede liked. "Wow, I've never heard of Anthropology until like six months ago." Kaede said with a smile. Korekiyo seemed happy as well, "Its not that well known, but Ive been into humanity, ever since my sister got me into it," He explained.

A few other stepped forward. The first one being a...robot? "I'll make this quick, but I am K 1 B 0, but you guys can call me Kiibo. I am the ultimate robot." He announced. Kaede definitely was surprised he was not super robotic sounding. "Did not expect you to sounds like a normal human! Are you like- A super human?" Kaede asked then another person asked, "DO ROBOTS HAVE DICKS!?" Kiibo was very surprised by that and didnt exactly know how to answer that. "uh, i don't feel comfortable answering that second question but Kaede that was robophobic! Please refrain from saying another robophobic remark!" "Well sorry!" Kaede replied sarcastically. She obviously didnt mean it but Kiibo bought it.

"Im going to make mine quick too," A long blue haired girl said. To Kaede, and around the others, she seemed incredibly plain. even though she was plain, Kaede thought she was kinda cute. "Im Tsumugi Shirogane! Ultimate Cosplayer!" She announced happily. "For a cosplayer you're very adorable!" Kaede said, "Aww, thank you! I am very kawaii!" she said with a smile. "Though please know I cant cosplay real people! Its impossible!"

Another female stepped forward. She wore a pink school uniform with a weird kinky belt on, thigh high socks held up with garters, and the way she wore her uniform exposed her cleavage. "I'm surprised you fucktards didn't notice this gorgeous girl genius, but Im the only one here whos going down in history as the Ultimate Inventor, Miu Iruma!" She said, her voice making her seem like she would be pretty bitchy. "And this little purple shit right here," She said, looking over at another short boy. He was indeed purple haired, but other than that, he wore a checkered scarf and a pure white outfit, it seemed to resemble a boys school uniform but with weird cuffs on. "Shut up, dirty cum dumpster, I get to introduce myself." He said with a childish smirk. Miu squealed out at the insult as if it both hurt her and pleased her. "But, I'm Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate supreme leader!"

"S-Surpreme leader?" Kaede questioned. "Yeah, Im the leader of an evillll organization with over ten thousand members!" He said which shocked almost everyone. "T-TEN THOUSAND!?" Tenko cried, "You have to be lying, a degenerate male like you couldn't do that!" She said but Kokichi shrugged. "I am a liar, but no one will know if that was a lie or not!" He said with an evil smirk. Deep down inside Kaede, something told her to not trust him.


End file.
